


Caught by The Dragon

by Kmixx91



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Daesung and Taeyang only mentioned, M/M, Masturbation, T.O.P. for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmixx91/pseuds/Kmixx91
Summary: Seungri has a problem, a major problem and it's all G-Dragon's Fault.





	Caught by The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyLucy92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to LuckyLucy92's sister, this is for you.  
> Hope you like it.

Finally it was over MAMA 2012 was finally over and Seungri could finally escape.

Don’t get him wrong he loves performing, he loves the stage, the heat of the lights, the hype of the crowd, if there was anyone who was a born performer it was Lee Seunghyun.

What he hated however was more a person than anything about his job.

Of course he did hate a few things about his job, the long hours, the tiring hard work, shit sound systems and mic like tonight for example but he kind of hated a person right now.

He didn’t hate _hate_ this person it’s that he hated what this person did to him.

The person in question was Big Bang's Leader Kwon Jiyong the one and only G-Dragon. Seungri knew about the leaders wardrobe choice for the night’s performance and had mentally prepared himself to handle it but towards the end of their performance GD opened the fluffy red coat he was wearing the one that matched his hair and made him look like a fluffy red M&M and Seungri who had been right beside him from that point on to the end coped an eyeful of GD, that hard chest draped in chains, that toned flat stomach completely and unobstructedly visible, those thin sinful hips hugged by tight leather that wrapped around strong thighs like a present. It was okay, Seungri was okay except he really wasn’t, not when his lusty crush filled brain supplied far too many fantasies while he was standing on a stage before a crowd of thousands.

Seungri quickly handed his mic to one of the sound techs waiting for them in their changing room before almost haphazardly yanking his in ears off and shoving them at the poor man just doing his job.

“Slow down, Panda,” T.O.P commented in his deep voice.

Seungri glances at his oldest hyung and gave him a quick smile, “love to but I seriously need to pee. Should not have had that last bottle of water before we went on,” he lied.

T.O.P laughed and pointed, “just go.”

Seungri smiled and finished taking his mic pack off with an apologetic bow to the tech before he spun around and near sprinted to the bathrooms.

It wasn’t the first time this had happened were he’d been turned on after a performance, there was that Bad Boy performance at M Countdown that saw GD looking all levels of sinful in that bomber jacket and camouflage cargo pants, or that Blue performance at M Countdown too that had GD wearing tight red leather pants that did all sorts of things to Seungri, and let’s not forget all the countless times he’d walked off stage at one of their concerts after being subjected to GD for hours on end.

Seungri shoved the bathroom door open quickly checking to make sure he was the only one in there before rushing to one of the stalls at the end furthest from the door.

He quickly shut the door latch locking in place as he turned before he stepped forward dropping the lid of the toilet with one hand as he used his other to unbuckle the belt of his white pants.

He was utterly surprised no one had even spotted his now raging hard on in these pants putting it down to the skill of the groups stylists.

He finally got his belt undone which made the task of undoing his pants the rest of the way a mere few second feat.

He yanked his pants down to his knees white boxer briefs going with them. He sighed as the pressure eased his hard cock springing free and curving up towards his stomach. He unceremoniously sat his ass down on the toilet lid before finally wrapping his hand around his length. He groaned at the contact before it broke off into a moan as he slid his hand up and down his length slowly.

The friction was so goddamn good on his aching leaking rock hard red cock.

He tipped his head back with a moan “ah god - ah Jiyong - AH!” He cried out as he pressed his thumb into the sensitive nerves just below the head of his cock. His hips jerked up at the action fucking into his hand as he quickened his pace, he was to turned on and he wanted to cry.

GD kept flashing through his mind like a goddamn flip book that coat that hair those pant those lips, those lips around him, those hands on him, oh god he was going crazy.

Seungri let himself go lost in his burning pleasure to really care any more about his surroundings or his volume for that matter as he fucked up into his precome slicked hand as he moaned out his leader's name shamelessly.

It wasn’t long before he felt that familiar pool of fire in the pit of his stomach and chased after it. One two three more thrusts and five of his cock saw him coming over his hand and stomach back arched slightly head tipped back GD’s name tumbling from his swollen red bitten lips like a mantra or prayer.

He sat on the lid of the toilet utterly spent exhausted from an intense performance and a quality orgasm his hand slipped off his length as he let his arms hang by his side as he sat slouched back against the back of the towel head tipped back as he panted to the ceiling with his eyes closed.

The high wore off slowly like usual filling him with a sort of euphoric giddy feeling as his entire body turned momentarily to jello as he finally he opened his eyes.

He lifted his head to survey the damage to his outfit and smiled to himself, not a drop of come had gotten on his clothes this time glad he’d yanked his shirt up at some point. He grabbed the toilet paper and cleaned himself up pulling a face as he wiped his hand down before he stood and tossed the wad in the toilet and flushed. He pulled his pants up casually and slowly did his belt back up before he finally turned to the door and unlatched it. He had his head down as he pulled the door open.

“So...” a voice spoke to him.

Seungri jumped approximately 10 000 feet in the air as that voice the one he had memorised pierced the silence of the bathroom.

_Oh, fuck when did he walk in here?_ Seungri asked himself as he felt his cheeks burn red.

GD stared at the maknae with a smirk to his lips that smirk that wet girls pants and turns guys on like a light switch.

Seungri looked up at his leader standing before him. The sight a sinful pleasure, black leather everything with a pair of sunglasses perched on his nose hiding his eyes.

Seungri gulped unable to help himself the smirk told him all he needed to know, he had been there long enough.

G-Dragon looked at his band member sliding those glasses down the bridge of his nose to look him in the eye before he pushed off the bench where he was leaning, “I came in and to tell you to meet us out there when you were done changing,” he commented as he approached the frozen maknae.

“I-I can...” Seungri started before clearing his throat, “I can do that, hyung.”

GD said as he stopped just one or two steps from the younger man before him, “I like the sound of you moaning me name,” he stated straight to the point very G-Dragonesque of him.

Seungri swallowed hard at those words brain barely even comprehending the situation. He tensed as GD closed the space between them.

“I want to hear you moan it more,” GD stated to the now stunned man before him.

Seungri blinked once, twice this really was happening right now.

And as his brain finally caught up to reality GD closed the last of the space putting him right there in front of Seungri, so close in fact he could easily lean forward and kiss him.

“And I want to hear them later on, at the hotel, in my room,” GD stared voice dropping one or two octaves in lust and Seungri definitely did not miss GD’s now dilated pupils staring at him.

Seungri nodded once then twice then again just to make sure GD understood.

GD smirked again before sliding his hand all to teasingly up Seungri's stomach, “good. I so very look forward to it.’ he all but purred to the man before him seconds before his persona changed as he turned, ‘Now hurry up and meet us back out with the rest of the idols.”

Seungri nodded again quickly mimicking a bobble head before he watched GD now headed to the door and leave the bathroom.

Seungri stared at the door before looking to the mirror before him. He was flushed a deep red, hair sticking up where his unoccupied hand had pulled at it and looked like the aftermath of a quick masturbation session, not to mention his stomach where GD’s hand had been now felt like it was on fire.

He really did hate that person.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like it let me know and I'll change it around for you.  
> Hope you have a Happy Birthday.


End file.
